


(Not Really) Stranded

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Keeper [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because there was a blizzard and they were stuck, didn't mean it couldn't be a romantic vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not Really) Stranded

“You know,” Tony said, a thoughtful look on his face. “I could fly right out of here and go and get help.”

“Anthony Edward Stark, don't you fucking dare. It's, like, the blizzardiest blizzard that ever blizzarded out there, we're going to lose power soon, and then I'll be here alone in this freezing-ass blizzard while you get lost flying across the fucking country.” Darcy put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

“I wouldn't get lost, I have GPS.”

She stared at him for a minute, mind working. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck there alone. “Fine. Instead of getting naked and cuddling up with your girlfriend in front of the fire, you should definitely strap yourself into your suit and take off into the night.” She shrugged, dropping her hands and turning away. “I guess it's a good thing I brought that vibrator you were pretending that you were going to give me for Christmas. I came out here to get laid, and since you'd apparently rather spend your night flying across the country and back, I guess I'll have to take care of it myself.”

She was stopped by a gentle grip on her upper arm that pulled her around until she was flush against him. His hands dropped to rest on her ass. “Girlfriend? What happened to 'non-conformist sexual partner?'”

She raised her eyebrows, widening her eyes in mock-innocence. “Am I not your girlfriend? Was the vibrator not for me? Shit, now I've gone and ruined someone else's Christmas.”

“No, I'm completely fine with it. You just seemed a little... opposed to labels.”

She toyed with the lapels of his suit jacket. “Well, I'm living with you guys now and... We're, like, here. Together. We took a vacation together to frolic in the snow and fuck a lot is where I'm going with this.”

“It's true. I'm not really the frolicking type, though.” He was smirking, just a little.

“I'll frolic. You can watch.”

He leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. “I can live with that. Don't think you're off the hook about the vibrator, though.”

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Oh, please. If you didn't want me to find it, you wouldn't have left it out on the desk in the middle of the lab with a sticky note on it that said, 'For Darcy.' You're not exactly subtle, Tony.”

He shrugged, eyebrow quirking. “So, what did you think of it?”

She took in a deep breath, unable to stop herself from smiling. “Well... I'll have to try it out to know for sure, but it looks... _interesting_. I'm assuming it does more than just your standard vibrator. I gotta say, if custom, high-tech sex toys are one of the benefits of being with someone with a genius engineering brain, I'm totally in.”

He nipped gently at her lower lip. “It helps make up for the nights I don't quite make it to bed?”

“Uh, that's what I have another boyfriend for. Still...” She undid the suit jacket and slid her hands inside, up over his chest. “It's nice to have some time just with you every so often.”

“Just us.” The lights flickered, and he glanced up. “I guess I really should build a fire before we do lose power.” He made no movement to pull away from her.

Darcy raised her eyebrows. “Do you even know how?” When he glanced at their luggage, she braced her hands on his shoulders and pulled back a little to look at him. “You brought a thing, didn't you?”

“I may have... packed a multipurpose tool that will light a fire.” His hazel eyes were moving around the room, tracing what were probably the electrical wires.

“Tony.” His eyes moved back to hers. “Vacation. We're not here to upgrade the resort's condo.”

“Well, technically...”

She looked up at him for a second. “You bought it, didn't you?” She shook her head, completely unsurprised that he would have bought the building instead of just renting it for a while. “I'm going to go slip into something a little more comfortable, by which I mean I'm gonna take a look at the rest of the condo and then totally get naked. I want it to be warm enough to be naked. You should do something about that.” She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before slipping away, moving towards the hall. There were two open doors, a bedroom with a stereotypical “rustic” look- all rough-look wood furniture, patchwork quilt on the bed- and a large bathroom with a sunken hot tub that made Darcy glad that it was just the two of them. The three of them would never fit. Fuck, Thor would probably have a hard time fitting on his own.

She went back into the bedroom and started taking off her clothes. Her parka and snow boots had been shed by the front door, but she was still all bundled up for the wintery weather.

The lights flickered again. “We might lose the car up here for a while.” The snow had really started coming down on the drive up, and by the time they'd pushed their way into the condo, it was practically white-out conditions. Them getting out wouldn't really be a problem, one of the perks of being in a relationship with someone who could fly, but Darcy wouldn't be able to leave until the weather stopped. Or they brought one of their high-tech Avengers-jets. Or Thor came back to help with the weather, and he was off doing one of his Prince-of-Asgard things.

“I'm not worried about it,” carried in from the other room, along with assorted noises that Darcy really couldn't place. Probably his fire-building gadget.

That was one of her favorite things about snow, the way it closed out the world and made everything still, peaceful. And that was one of her least favorite things about living in New York was that it was never really quiet. Even with all of the sound-proofing that went into the Avengers Tower, the city was never still.

Was that the sound of a cork popping? Darcy laid her clothes on the bedroom's rocking chair and went back out to the living room, arms wrapped around herself. Completely naked, it was chilly.

Tony had a fire going in the massive stone fireplace, as well as a line of candles lit along the mantel. He had what looked like a glass of white wine in each hand, and he walked over to meet her at the edge of the living room.

She took the offered glass, raising it to her lips for a drink. “What are we going to do about dinner?” The original plan had been to go out for a meal, but there wasn't going to be any getting out.

“I took care of it. It's all here.”

She gave him a look before crossing over to stand in front of the fire. “Really? I have to get Housekeeping to pack for you, or you'd never have a change of clothes. You're telling me that you actually arranged an entire meal and it's somewhere...” She gestured to their small pile of luggage. “In there?”

“Yes, I'm _terribly_ romantic. And I... may have had a little help. Are you warm enough? You look a bit cold.” He followed her across the room, stopping close enough that her upper arm brushed against his chest.

“I am, a bit. I wonder if there's anyone who might be able to help me with that.” She gave him a pointed look over her shoulder, and he moved around her, his hand coming to rest in the small of her back and pulling her against him.

“I think there might be. Is this where I pretend I'm a gentleman and offer you my jacket?”

“Or...” She took another sip of her wine before she reached past Tony and setting the glass gently on the mantel. “Maybe we could fuck?”

“Now that...” He followed suit, taking a sip of his wine before resting his glass on the mantel. “ _That_ is a great plan. You don't happen to know where in there someone might find your early Christmas present?” He gestured to the lump of luggage. “It would probably be a good idea to find it before the lights go out.”

Darcy smiled and leaned forward for another gentle kiss. “I'll find it, why don't you grab a pillow and the quilt or something?” When he arched an eyebrow, she raised both of hers in response. “Well, we already have the fire going in here, wouldn't it be easier to just worry about keeping this room warm than trying to heat the whole place? Especially getting into a cold bed, no thank you.”

“You're just spoiled because Thor is basically a space-heater.” Still, he slipped away from her, headed out towards the hall that led to the bathroom and bedroom.

She went over to the pile of luggage. “It's true. You might need to work out some sort of cooling system for the bed for the summer, though. Otherwise we might not be able to sleep, let alone have sex.” She knew exactly where the vibrator was, she'd packed it with the idea of easy access. She unzipped the side of her backpack and took it out.

It was, predictably, Iron Man red, and shaped like most of the generic vibrators she'd had over the years. The rounded end was smooth, but the sides had a slight texture to them. She couldn't figure out how to get it on, though.

“I already have something all worked out,” Tony assured her as he came back into the living room, his arms full of bedding. “The only thing I need to do is to come up with a material that will be sufficiently soft for your delicate ass and sturdy enough to hold Thor.”

It was true, Darcy did prefer a softer mattress. “I have every confidence in you. After all, you made this.” She held up the vibrator triumphantly.

He dropped the pile of bedding on the couch that sat facing the fireplace and held his hand out. She gave him the thing, and he placed it gently on top of the pile. His hand came out again, and she smiled and stepped towards him, slipping her hand into his.

The lights went out, leaving them illuminated by the fire and the row of candles on the mantel. “I think there's a generator,” Tony said, his voice seeming louder without the constant electric hum.

“I don't care.” She moved forward until she was flush against him. He'd taken off his suit jacket at some point, and now she was pressed up against his satiny waistcoat. Her hand trailed up over the smooth fabric to rest at the back of his neck. “Unless that thing needs to be plugged in, this is just fine with me.”

He smirked, his hand coming to rest on the upper swell of her ass again. “Not that I don't enjoy your appreciation of my obvious genius, but why are you so stuck on it?”

“Well...” Darcy looked into his eyes, shadowed as his profile was to the fire. “There was a thing we talked about a while ago that I think you would be into, and sounds like a super good time to me, too.”

His fingertips dug in for just a second. “Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?”

She didn't answer, just gave him a sweet smile.

“We're not getting any sleep tonight. There are too many things I want to do to get any sleep.”

She widened her eyes in innocent confusion. “But I thought you wanted to leave, Tony. Fly back to New York. Leave me here, all...” She traced her fingernail across the back of his neck, under the collar of his shirt, firmly enough that he'd be able to feel it. “Alone?”

He dropped her hand, his arm wrapping tightly around her back as his lips came down to meet hers. His tongue dipped into her mouth, stroking along hers. When he pulled away, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. “You know I have a weakness for a man in a waistcoat.”

“I know.” He was smirking again, and she leaned in and gave him another kiss.

“There's really no sexy way of making a nest in front of the fire, so just... Give me a second.” Darcy pulled away and started arranging the pillows and blankets he'd pulled out of the bedroom until they were spread out in front of the fire, ready to be occupied. She took off her glasses and set them on the mantel before sitting down and patting the blanket beside her invitingly.

He moved forward from where he'd been sitting on the couch and watching her, dropping to his knees beside her on the blankets. “I don't know what you mean by not sexy, that worked for me. These-” he brushed a single finger down her breast until he came to the sensitive peak. He swirled his finger around her areola, touch maddeningly light. “- look amazing in the firelight.”

“To be entirely fair, you think they look amazing all the time.”

“It's true. You have world-saving breasts, Darcy. Your breasts literally save the world.” He braced his hands on the floor on either side of her hips and leaned into her. She felt the fabric against her skin again, and she let him press her back until her head was on the pillow. His mouth brushed over the side of her neck, and then he sat back, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves.

Her eyes locked on his forearms. “You're just not playing fair.” She loved his arms, _especially_ when he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt that he pushed up, out of the way.

“A man's got to be memorable.” There was an unfamiliar thread of self-doubt in his voice that really threw her. Tony was the epitome of confidence, to the point that he was largely considered arrogant. _Where's this coming from?_

She reached out and held his arm, eyes seeking his. “What's wrong?” The man tended to express his emotions in a material way- was that why she'd found a shiny new sex toy in his lab?

“I don't do... long-term relationships, feelings. At least, I didn't. And then Pepper, and then _not_ Pepper, and then...”

She held her arms out to him, and after a second, he laid down beside her. It was automatic to turn on her side and curl into him, and after just a second he spooned himself around her, settling the quilt over them. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“You haven't seen everything, though. I did some pretty shitty things to the people I cared about before we met.” His arm tucked around her waist, holding her back against him. “Especially when compared to an actual god.”

“I know you did. And you didn't meet Thor until after he stopped being such a dickbag. Seriously, he was a brat. He was all, 'I'm the prince of the universe,' and, 'everything is about me.'” She grinned. “I mean, it's not- obviously everything is about _me_.” He tweaked her nipple, which made her yelp, then giggle. “You grew up or whatever. You got your head on straight. So did Thor. And I don't compare you guys. I-” _Love you_. Well, that just about slipped out. Darcy was _not_ ready for that. “You both mean so much to me for different reasons. I mean, sure- Thor definitely has his good points, and I don't just mean that the man has abs I could grate cheese on. But you also have your good points. You have more money than you conceivably know what to do with, as evidenced by the large phallic object you erected in the middle of New York that I now call home. But instead of running out and buying shit for me, you made something for me.” She slipped her hand under his, twining their fingers together. “With these hands. Because you knew your genius engineering brain means more to me than anything you could buy.”

“Hmm.” He didn't sound convinced.

She sighed, trying to find a way to express it. “Who did you love more, DUM-E or U?”

He was silent for a moment, seeming to think about the question. “I didn't. They both provided invaluable assistance with different tasks.”

“So you loved them the same amount, but in different ways.”

“I... guess.” He was silent for another second. “Wait, love? You love us?”

Fuck. She closed her eyes. “I didn't say that.”

“No, but you were making a tangential comparison and you specifically used the word love.” Tony freed his hand and shifted back, pulling on her hip until she was lying on her back next to him.

She refused to open her eyes. “Have you ever blasted me with a fire extinguisher?”

“I'm DUM-E? I graduated MIT at 17, how am I DUM-E? Did you know I had to put a dunce cap on him once? An actual dunce cap.”

Darcy cracked her eyes open. “Yeah. Exactly.”

He was smiling, his hazel eyes relaxed instead of troubled, and it made her smile too. “I need to get a couple things, and I should probably make sure we have some hot water for later. Why don't you roll over onto your stomach and wait for me, and I'll be right back.” He bent down and gave her a gentle kiss before pushing himself to his feet.

She rolled over onto her front, folding her arms on top of the pillow and resting her chin on them, staring at the shadowed wall.

After just a minute or two, she felt Tony move the quilt and settle down beside her again. She smiled when she heard the faint buzzing noise.

It felt amazing when he touched it to her shoulder muscle. A firm touch, pressing the surprisingly warm metal end in to loosen away any stress. After a couple of minutes, he rolled it over to the other shoulder, and she gave a soft, contented moan. “That feels good.”

“It's going to feel better.” But, despite the low words that sent a thrill of desire through her, he kept it at her shoulders for a while until she felt like she was melting into the blankets beneath her.

“I could just sleep right now.”

“Not yet, I hope.” He dragged it down along her spine, and she arched her back away from the tingling sensation. When he reached her ass, he took it away and turned it off.

“Hey,” she protested, glancing over her shoulder. “You were just getting to the good part.”

He looked naked, and the heat in his eyes almost made her moan again. “Just wait. This thing has a few tricks I want to show you.”

“Did you make me a Swiss Army vibrator?”

He grinned. “You'll see. Put your head down and relax.”

She turned back to face into the room, resting her chin on her forearm again. It sounded like he was unscrewing something, maybe? And then silence. And then his hand came between her thighs, gently urging them apart. She spread her legs.

“The base comes off. It's slightly concave, which means that it can very easily be applied to skin with its own suction. Like this.” She felt something attach itself to the inside of her left thigh, _just_ below the crease of her groin. It started buzzing, just the right distance that she could barely feel the vibrations across more sensitive areas, but far away enough that all it did was tease.

“Tony,” came out all breathy, and she wasn't sure if it was to protest or ask for more.

“I'm not done, that's just somewhere to put it.”

She closed her eyes. “There's somewhere else you should put it.”

“Your clit? I'll get there.” He was almost unbearably smug. “I just wanted to show you some other features first. When I was thinking about our potential summer sleeping problem I came up with this.” She felt cool metal trailing up along her thigh, and the higher it got, the colder it got. Darcy couldn't stop the sudden shiver when it met her ass, and then the toy was gone. “Temperature control. There's a failsafe so it doesn't get too hot or too cold.” That explained how it had been warm across her shoulders.

“And it bends. This has different applications. First...” It was warm again when he slipped it between her legs, resting the smooth head just over her clit. It started moving- not the buzzing vibration again, but actually moving across her clit like an odd metal finger. It was... strange. Definitely not bad-strange.

“You need to be wet before I can show you the other thing.” He took it away, and gently pulled off what he'd said was the base of the vibrator.

“What about conducting-” she broke off in a gasp when Tony applied the still-vibrating base directly to her clit. “Electricity?” In addition to that rumbling thunder thing Thor did sometimes, he also occasionally gave off what Tony described as 'minor electrical discharge.' Usually it was only when it was excessively dry out, but Darcy had received her fair share of static shocks just by touching Thor's arm or whatever.

“An excellent question.” His fingers lingered, pressing the device against her just a little, then started lightly stroking the outside of her labia. “I enjoy a little electrostimulation, but I wasn't sure how you felt about it. It won't conduct electricity. Unless you want it to.”

“We should.” It was getting harder to have a reasonable conversation with the relentless buzzing against her sensitive nerves.

“Should what?” He wasn't entirely unaffected either. For all that he'd been talking about the functions of his latest toy- or maybe partially because of it- his voice was low and full of _want_.

“Talk about our kinks. If you show me yours, I'll show you-” She broke off when he slid one finger inside her.

“First I'm going to show you this.” The finger withdrew and was replaced by something thicker and a lot more unyielding. She felt it moving, bending, until it was resting right against her G-spot. When he moved it, just barely nudging it back and forth, she let out a long moan. “Of course, _this_ is one of my kinks.”

Darcy was pushing her hips back as much as she could. “More.”

Tony obliged, thrusting the warm metal in and out, running across that one spot over and over until she was rocking her hips up and back, her pleasure drawing in tighter and tighter. She let out a long, breathy sigh as she came. “That's it,” he murmured, slowing and then stopping his manipulation of the vibrator. He took it from her as she came down from her high, but in just a couple of seconds she started squirming. _Too much._

The buzzing against her clit stopped, but he left the device where it was, the gentle suction still almost too intense on its own in her post-orgasmic haze. “I don't want you going numb. But now...”

Darcy moved her legs up until they were bent underneath her, pushing her ass up in the air as she went up onto her knees. She turned her head to the side, leaving her arms on the pillow. “How's that?”

“Hot. Incredibly hot.” His hand moved down over the fleshy part of her ass before she felt him circling a slick finger around the outside of her puckered hole. She made herself relax as he slid his finger slowly inside.

He pumped it gently in and out a few times to let her get used to the feeling before adding another finger. The additional width burned just a little, but her body quickly adjusted so that the steady glide made her feel nothing but pleasure.

She was just about to complain about him teasing her when the base of the vibrator attached to her clit came back on.

“I can feel that already, and it's not even inside your cunt. Maybe... Adjust the settings.” The intensity of the buzzing against her clit backed off a little. At the same time, Tony was scissoring his fingers, getting her ready. “Here, give me your hand.”

Darcy slipped one arm out from under her head, reaching out towards him, under her body. She felt the warm weight of the come to rest across the base of her fingers, and she closed around it. It was already humming against her skin.

Tony's free hand gripped hers, guiding it up and back until the smooth metal tip was resting against the entrance to her pussy. “Keep it like that,” he murmured to her, releasing her hand so she could push it in by herself.

It was still bent, she quickly discovered as it buzzed directly across _that_ spot. She could already feel herself clenching around it.

“Can you wait? I want to feel you come.”

“Hurry,” she moaned, voice mostly lost in the pillow. He must have heard, though, because the fingers retreated and were replaced by the wider head of his cock. He was gripping her hips to hold her steady as he pushed himself in. There was just a moment of resistance and then-

“I love your ass.” He was instantly moving, snapping his hips into her as steadily as he'd fucked her with the vibrator. “I can feel that- just... so good.”

The intrusion, the change in sensation, slowed her impending orgasm just a bit. Darcy arched her back as much as she could as she pushed against him, not doing much more than holding the vibrator deep inside her. She could feel it, though, her orgasm was building again. She was shaking, sweating, and when it finally crested and broke, she was screaming into the pillow.

His fingers dug into her hips, holding her up as he slammed himself into her. She liked it hard, he never had a problem giving it to her.

The endless stimulation to her clit made her mindless, she was only dimly aware of the noises she was making between gasps for breath, primal and urgent.

She was lost in sensation forever before she felt him stiffen, holding himself against her as he jerked his completion. Almost immediately, the buzzing against her over-sensitized clit stopped, and she pulled the warm metal out of her pussy.

Darcy collapsed downwards and Tony followed, covering her with his comforting weight. He was going to have to move soon, but for just right then it was fine.

“You weren't fucking kidding,” she mumbled, making sure her mouth was clear of the pillow so he could hear her. In addition to being _sticky_ , she felt like she was absolutely dripping with sweat. “I definitely want that shower.”

“Preliminary tests are...”

“Pretty fucking fantastic. Please feel free to make whatever kind of sex toys for me that you want.”

He slid off of her, turning her onto her side so he could cuddle around her. They weren't going to be able to stay like that for long, but just for now, it was nice. “I'll keep that in mind. I think I'll wait until after you 'show me yours.'” His hand moved down the side of her body before dropping over her hip.

“Fuck, Tony!” Just the tugging sensation of him removing the base of the vibrator from her clit made her buck against him. “Okay. If you go anywhere near my clit again, it's gonna fall off.”

He snickered, burying his nose in the back of her hair. “Good to know. Why don't you go and grab a quick shower and I'll get dinner ready.”

“That sounds _awesome_. Just, you know, as soon as my legs start working again.” She twined her fingers in his and cuddled around his arm. He seemed content with that answer, holding her close against him.

After a bit, though, her legs no longer felt quite so much like jello, and she pushed the quilt off and got up. “Okay, shower. Back soon, 'cause it's probably frozen as hell in the bathroom.”

“I set the generator to heat the water heater and the bathroom radiator.”

She looked down at him and just kinda wanted to melt from how warm and fuzzy she was. “Tony, you're the best.”

She was just stepping into the bathroom when she thought she heard, “I love you, too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wrestling with this fic for longer than I want to admit. There was some holdover angst from my other fic (where Tony/Darcy isn't happening right now) that kinda invaded here, and of course they have to talk each other to death because that's what they do.
> 
> But then the end happened and I'm all, "I LOVE YOU GUYS." There's a reason they're my OTP, even though sometimes they make me want to pull my hair out.
> 
> Uh, written for the Stuck Someplace Together in Winter prompt for the [Cheesy Tropes and Rare Pairs Challenge](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/30dayscheesyandrarepairschallenge)


End file.
